justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Military bases in Medici
This article is about military bases and military outposts in Just Cause 3. .]] at a base.]] For any other military bases, see: Military base (disambiguation). Description Military bases are heavily fortified government owned facilities used by the Medici Military and The Rebellion after Rico liberates the bases. Different bases may have different purposes, such as: *To store vehicles, weapons, ammunition, fuel and any other supplies. *To protect an important location, or item (such as an unusually important radar, or satellite dish). All bases are heavily fortified by large fences, concrete walls and Guard Towers. Bases also rely on active defenses such as SAM launchers, heavy autocannons and many patrolling soldiers. Military bases generally contain large amounts of various types of military hardware and Sabotage destructible objects. All military vehicles at bases are instantly replaced with Rebellion versions upon base completion. Very few have exceptions List They're all marked as either bases, or outposts on the Map, but really there are about 10 types of military facilities. Regional central commands: *Cima Leon: Centcom - Insula Fonte - Old ICBM test site. *Corda Dracon: Centcom - Insula Dracon - Bavarium reactor test site and base. *Falco Maxime: Centcom - Insula Striate - Airforce base. Bases: *Alte Potentia - Electrical power plant and base. *Cima Leon: Silo - Old ICBM test site. *Cima Leon: Transmitter - Old ICBM test site. *Espia Alta - Part of the Medici Space Program. *Espia Bassa - Part of the Medici Space Program. *Griphon - Airforce base. *Le Galera - Naval base and Prison. *Le Tutor - Communications base. *Porto Cavo - Naval and airforce base. *Porto Coclea - Naval base and Prison. *Porto Darsena - Naval base and "refinery for local hydraulic fracturing operations". *Porto Le Gratia - Naval base. *Porto Tridente - Naval base. *Porto Vena - Naval base. *Puncta Sud - Communications base. *Vigilator Nord - Naval and communications base. *Vigilator Sud - Communications base. *Vis Electra - Power plant. *Vulture - Airforce base. Mines (marked as bases): *Cava Geminos Est. *Cava Geminos Nord. *Cava Geminos Sud. *Cava Grande. *Cava Grande Secunde. *Cava Montana. Outposts: *Guardia Alpha - Storage and refueling facility. *Guardia Capite I - Communications outpost. *Guardia Capite II - Storage and refueling facility. *Guardia Capite III - Patrol convoy outpost. *Guardia Costa Sud I - Patrol helicopter outpost. *Guardia Costa Sud II - Troops housing outpost. *Guardia Feno I - Patrol helicopter outpost. *Guardia Feno II - Troops housing outpost. *Guardia Grande Pastura I - Bavarium processing plant. *Guardia Grande Pastura II - Second rate airforce base. *Guardia Grande Pastura III - Storage and refueling facility. *Guardia Lacos I - Small naval base - Patrol flotilla outpost. *Guardia Lacos II - Storage and refueling facility. *Guardia Lavanda I - Patrol convoy outpost. *Guardia Libeccio I - Small naval base. *Guardia Libeccio II - Communications outpost. *Guardia Litore Torto I - Communications outpost. *Guardia Litore Torto II - Second rate airforce base. *Guardia Litore Torto III - Troops housing outpost. *Guardia Maestrale I - Patrol convoy outpost. *Guardia Massos I - Troops housing outpost. *Guardia Massos II - Patrol helicopter outpost. *Guardia Massos III - Patrol convoy outpost. *Guardia Massos IV - Electrical power distribution point. *Guardia Massos V - Small naval base - Patrol flotilla outpost. This place is unique and remains a "restricted area" forever. Also, Medici Military boats will always harass this outpost. *Guardia Montana I - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Montana II - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Plagia I - Patrol helicopter outpost. *Guardia Plagia II - Communications outpost. Located right next to a civilian airport. *Guardia Prospere I - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Prospere II - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Prospere III - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Prospere IV - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Rocca Blau I - Outpost to guard one of the mines. This place has lots of ground vehicles. *Guardia Sirocco I - Small naval base - Patrol flotilla outpost. *Guardia Sirocco II - Electrical power distribution point. *Guardia Sirocco III - Communications outpost. *Guardia Trio I - Storage and refueling facility. *Guardia Val de Mar I - Electrical power distribution point. *Guardia Val de Mar II - Storage and refueling facility. *Guardia Val de Mar III - Bavarium processing plant. *Guardia Val de Mar IV - Patrol helicopter outpost. *Guardia Val de Mar V - Electrical power distribution point. Off-shore rigs (marked as outposts): *Platteforma Capite I. *Platteforma Costa Sud I. *Platteforma Grande Pastura I. *Platteforma Litore Torto I. *Platteforma Litore Torto II. *Platteforma Maestrale I. *Platteforma Petra I. *Platteforma Trio I. Gallery JC3 polygonal helicopter and explosion south of mountain.png|Porto Tridente in a promotional screenshot. JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100.png|A Urga Bkolos 2100 at some base destroying destructibles. URGA Bkolos 2100.png|Urga Bkolos 2100. JC3 guard tower.png|Vigilator Nord. JC3 wingsuit.jpg|Porto Le Gratia in the distance. Rico is Wingsuiting. JC3 wingsuit2.png|Vigilator Sud. JC3 skydiving to radar base.jpg|Vigilator Sud. JC3 parachuting near a radar base.png|Another view. JC3 promotional picture of Espia Bassa.png|Espia Bassa in a pre-release promotional screenshot. The giant dish is a SATCOM Dish. Guardia Libeccio II.jpg|Guardia Libeccio II. Bavarium mine concept.jpg|Concept art for mines. Checkpoint concept.jpg|Checkpoint concept. "Elevated Bavarium Processing Line".jpg|Concept for conveyors found at mines. Garage concept.jpg|Military garage concepts Liberation concept.jpg|Concept for a base after liberation. Pipeline concept 02.jpg|Concept for generators at power plants. Pipes concept.png|Concept for pipes. Guardia Val de Mar IV (road sign).jpg|A checkpoint sign outside Guardia Val de Mar IV. Falco Maxime Centcom during game opening sequence.png|Falco Maxime: Centcom as seen at the beginning of the game. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Military bases